A Game of Destiny
by DedicatedToTwilight
Summary: Set at the beginning of Eclipse.Edward and Bella argue over visiting Jacob.Edward says no,but Bella goes without permission. Could the consequences be devastating?Sucky summary,but good story.Read and find out,then review.It makes me a better writer.
1. Chapter 1: Arguments

**Twilight FanFic**

_**Quick A/N:**__**Oh, my God, guys! Thanks so much for the incredible reviews. All the constructive reviews have helped me realise my mistakes and I hope you'll be able to see a difference in this fanfiction piece. For those who said 'New Moon Alternate Ending' was AU (alternate universe) or OOC (out of character), thank you for letting me know that I had to announce that my characters didn't mirror completely the characters Stephenie Meyer created. That was a really useful piece of constructive criticism. Anyways, I would like to thank all of you once again, and I hope you like this new piece.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**_

**Chapter One: Arguments**

**BPOV**

_I put my hand over his to hold it to my face. _

_ 'I need to see Jacob.' _

_His eyes closed. _

_ 'No.'(Eclipse, ch.1, p.29-30) _

'But–'

'Bella.' He opened his eyes and took his hand out of mine. 'This conversation ends now. Seeing Jacob is too dangerous. I will not allow you.'

That hit a nerve. What did he mean 'he will not allow me'? I was eighteen and free to do whatever I wanted.

'What? Edward, I really don't want to argue with you, but I am an adult. I can make my own decisions, and–'

He interrupted again. 'Then _act_ like an adult, and make the right decision,' he spoke slowly, his words strict. 'Bella,' he said in a softer tone, 'I can't have _anything_ happen to you. I couldn't continue living if– '

It was my turn to interrupt him. 'Nothing will happen. Jacob won't hurt me. He needs me, Edward; I can't give up on him just because my controlling boyfriend won't let me see my friends!' I snapped, without restraining what came out of my mouth, and realised how much I hurt him as soon as I heard the words I spoke.

As a confirmation, he looked away, his face the embodiment of pain. I wanted to take it all back, but I couldn't drop my guard now. I had to win.

In a few seconds, Edward composed himself again, and looked in my eyes one more time.

'Bella, please do this for me. Don't put yourself in danger, please; I can't-'

'I will be perfectly safe,' I said firmly, trying to keep the cold facade that I tried to pull off. All those feelings inside, the anger addressed to myself for hurting him like that, the uncertainty of the consequences of my behaviour, the increasingly painful desire to walk over to Edward and comfort him and tell him how sorry and unworthy of him I was, were threatening to break through my poker face, so I stood up from the table and walked to the front door.

Edward appeared between me and the door in an instant. 'Bella, where are you going?' he asked, his voice stained with hurt.

I felt awful. I hated myself for doing that to him. I gathered the last strands of will power I had left and muttered, 'Edward, I'm going to see Jacob. Let me go. Please,' I whispered the last word.

Without arguing, Edward moved away from the door, defeated. I didn't dare to look in his eyes. I stretched my hand robotically to grasp the doorknob.

'Do you want to see me when I come back?' I asked, my back to him, the door still shut.

He sighed. 'Of course, Bella. I'll miss you.'

A small tear escaped from the corner of my eye and rolled down my cheek, despite my futile attempts to keep them in control. No matter how much I wound him, no matter how much I twisted the rusty knife in the open cut, Edward would never resent me or show me anything else than genuine love and adoration.

I ran to my truck, and once I was away from Edward, in the small, intimate cabin, I let out one single sob. My heart was too broken to pour out more; only my eyes still leaked streams of salted water. While I drove to Jacob's house, trying to peek through the waterworks, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He loved me so much. And I couldn't even try to describe what I felt for him; it was much more than love. I tried to look on his side of the argument we always seemed to have–visiting Jacob. The werewolves did constitute a risk; they were young and inexperienced, but they weren't a danger to me. Just like Edward, Jacob couldn't hurt me. Even though I couldn't return his feelings, he loved me and would never lose control around me. Jacob was my best friend; he helped me go through hell and didn't let me fall apart to the point of never being able to be put together again. He was by my side when I needed him, even though I was hurting him too. He knew I would never love someone else as much as Edward, but he kept on trying to light just a little spark in me, hoping it would grow into a fire. When Edward came back into my life, Jacob was devastated. He realised that not only did he lose a friend, he also lost the chance to a romantic future together. When Charlie told me he was suffering, I felt instantly responsible for putting him through agony and tried to talk to him, explain that I would still want for us to be friends, that things wouldn't have to change between us. But Jacob didn't answer my calls or my emails, and the only sign that he was still alive was a letter given to Charlie by Billy.

I pulled into Jake's backyard. Before climbing out of the truck, I checked my face in the mirror, wiping off the tears on my cheeks and applying some foundation to hide the redness of my nose. I made my way to the front door and rang the bell. I saw Jacob look through the window, trying to figure out who came to see them. Our eyes locked, and for the shortest of seconds he looked like my Jacob again; the Jacob I used to see every day before the Italy incident. Then, suddenly, he disappeared, pulling the curtain between us. I rang the doorbell again. Once. Twice. Three times. No answer. I knew he was in there; _he_ knew I knew he was in there. So why didn't he answer me?

I opened the door, without an invitation, and rushed inside. I guess this was the day for rash, reckless decisions.

'Jacob?' I asked, as I sped in the kitchen, where I saw him at the window.

Jacob sat on a chair, his head resting in his hands.

'Jake,' I soothed, as I knelt by him.

He sat upright and looked down at me. 'What do you want Bella?'

'What do you mean? I haven't talked to you in ages! You haven't answered any of my calls, haven't replied to my emails and-'

'Well, did you think that maybe I didn't want to talk to you?' he asked coldly.

I froze. I knew that Jacob might not act like his most charming self, but I didn't really expect that. I stood up, keeping my eyes on a random dot on the floor.

'No, I...I didn't.' My voice was shaky. I cleared my throat, trying to not cry. I had to control myself and my emotions. I couldn't let this turn me into a sobbing fool.

'Well, you should have. Why did you come here anyways? I heard the great news. The boyfriend's back. You should be happy. You should be with him.' His voice broke on the last word. Of _course_ he was suffering.

'Jacob,' I said. My voice was now secure and steady, having managed to keep the waterworks from escaping. 'You are my best friend, and I wanted to see you as much as I could before graduation.'

'Graduation? What has graduation got to do with anything?'

I decided to tell him. 'Jake, after graduation I will become a vampire, and I will have to go away from everybody, so that I don't hurt anyone. I won't be able to see you after that...for a while.'

'What?' he screeched, and jumped up from the chair, standing five feet in front of me. 'No, Bella! You can't become what he is!'

'Why does everyone keep telling me what I can or can't do? I. Can. Make. My. Own. Decisions.'

'Well, you obviously can't! This will be the biggest mistake you will ever do! And there's no coming back from it, Bella. You will never be able to be human afterwards; we will never be able to...' He stopped. He looked away, his hands balled up in fists by his side, shaking.

'Jacob, we would have never been together as anything more than just friends. Why can't you make this easier for both of us and understand that? I love Edward,' I said, in the sweetest tone I could.

'Bella,' he said through his teeth. His fists were still shaking, and now his body was, too. 'I'd rather you were _dead_ than one of them.'

Shock washed through me at a speed my body couldn't cope with, and I took a step back to regain the balance I lost for a split second. The tears I thought I mastered fell down my cheeks and onto my shirt.

'Wow,' I whispered. 'I really hope you didn't mean that, Jacob,' I said, and rushed out the door.

Once in my truck again, I let the tears flow. I rested my head on the wheel and cried. I had lost him; I had lost my best friend; I had lost _my Jacob_. I managed to hurt everyone today. I hurt Edward, my Edward, the man I loved and my better half. I argued with him, said to him things I didn't mean, led him to think things that weren't true. I hurt my best friend, and because of all of that I hurt myself too.

I drove speedily on the 110, not paying too much attention to the road. I wanted to get home faster and see Edward, apologize to him and spend the rest of the day in his arms. I decided to forget about Jacob. It was better this way. I would have had to let him go anyways, so I guess breaking our relationship earlier would make it easier for me to stay away from him after I was changed. That if Edward still wanted me to be what he was, after what I did today.

I prepared to turn right on the 101, when two bright lights shone in my eyes, blinding me, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Fine

**Chapter Two: Just Fine**

**EPOV**

I should have been there. I should have been there. I should have stopped it. I _could_ have stopped it. Nothing else mattered now; I just ran as fast as I could to Forks Hospital. All I thought about was Bella.

****Flashback****

I lay on my bed, anxious, waiting for Bella to return. Even though breathing wasn't necessary for me, I still took deep breath after deep breath to try and relax. I hated the unknown; always have, always will. But now I hated it even more, as it included Bella. I was trying to block out my family's thoughts. Esme was trying to calm me down, and that made me even more nervous. As for Alice, I was trying _really_ hard to tune her out; I seriously _didn't_ want to know that she couldn't see Bella or her future or when and how she would come back to me. Luckily, Jasper, Emmett and Rose went out hunting, and Carlisle was at the hospital, so I didn't have to worry about their thoughts.

The minutes passed slowly, and with each second that went by I could feel a small fragment of my sanity crumbling into nothing. I glanced at the clock on the wall. She left two hours ago; why wasn't she back?

'Bella, where are you?' I whispered aimlessly.

Suddenly, the door sprung open, leaving a deep dent where it hit the wall, and the form of a horror-stricken Alice stood in the frame.

'Edward, why are you still here?' she screeched.

I jolted up from the bed and jumped to Alice's side. She was shaking slightly.

'What? Alice what do you mean?' I tried to read her mind. It was blank; a rarity for Alice.

'Aren't you going to go to Bella? I mean, I know you two argued, but this is important and you could get over–'

'Alice, I don't know what you're talking about. What happened?' I asked, the nerves pressing even harder on my chest.

'Edward, I have been mentally shouting at you for the last half an hour! Haven't you been listening to me?'

'No, I needed some time away from everything,' I explained quickly. 'For goodness' sake, Alice, tell me what happened!'

'It's Bella!' I knew it. Of course it was Bella. Something happened to her; something hurt her. I was going to kill that mutt. 'I only saw the vision once she was far away from the wolves, so it all happened really fast, but I shared it with you as soon as I got it. I thought you would already be on your way there, so I didn't think of checking on you. Bella was involved in a car accident. She was taken to Forks Hospital. She is alive, but in a coma,' she said, really, really fast.

I didn't need to hear anymore. I jumped out the window and ran to Forks faster than I ever have.

****End of Flashback** **

'Hey, Edward, here to see your father?' Mrs Kingsley asked from the reception desk. I decided to _act_ normal and ask at the reception to be escorted to Bella's room, rather than running in like a maniac, like I planned.

'No, I'm here to see Miss Isabella Swan. She was brought in recently. She suffered a car accident,' I said quickly, trying to keep myself as composed as possible.

'I'm so sorry, Edward, but I'm afraid only relatives can visit.'

'But I'm her husband!' I shouted, without even thinking what I said through. That had never happened to me. I always reasoned and mulled over everything. I tried to reiterate. 'To be. I mean, I'm her boyfriend and we...' I was losing it.

Mrs Kingsley smiled a sad smile. 'I'm sorry, but that's the hospital's policy. Maybe if you tried to...'

'It's okay. Let him through,' Charlie said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. Still in his police uniform, Charlie looked tired, but the only thing that was plastered on his face was fear. He only thought of Bella; he was worried about her. That added to the stress factor. His eyes were out of focus most of the time, rimmed by deep red frames; he'd been crying.

I walked over to him. 'Thank you, sir,' I said, and patted his shoulder.

He returned the gesture. 'You're welcome, son.' I guess for Bella's sake, any animosity between us was put aside.

I walked speedily but in a very humanly fashion towards the room the nurse pointed at. As soon as I entered it, Bella's scent hit me hard. Even though it was a bit different from the blood transfusions, it was so familiar. Then I faintly heard it; the sound of her heartbeat. It was the sound I loved most in the world and I could distinguish it anywhere. It brought a touch of relief to my frozen heart; it meant that she was alive and human – what I wanted most for her. My breath started to come out in short, hurried pants, anticipating my next move. When I looked at her face, I knew that, if I could, I would have been sobbing uncontrollably. It was covered in purple bruises, while her forehead was marked by a deep gash which had been sewn surgically. Her delicate bones stood out even more from underneath the skin, because of the tiredness. She looked so fragile; still heartbreakingly beautiful, but fragile.

The door opened and closed.

'I knew I would find you here,' Carlisle said softly, and put his hands on my shoulders. 'How are you doing, son?'

'Does it matter? How is she doing?'

'I really don't know, son. Her truck rolled over three times after the crash, before ending up in a ditch. She is extremely lucky to be alive. Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing about the driver of the lorry implicated in the accident. He was already gone when Charlie's troops got to him.'

'Good,' I said coldly.

'Edward, don't wish anyone's death, no matter how much wrong they've done to you. Imagine that that man had his life and dreams and a wife that was waiting for him to come home. Even though it was his fault for driving under the influence of alcohol, death is too big of a punishment.'

I couldn't think of that; of a wife or family waiting for him. I could understand what that woman would be going through; I experienced the beginning of it. I felt immediately guilty for what I said.

'I'm sorry, Carlisle. You're right. That was out of line.'

'It's okay, Edward. I understand.'

'Carlisle, how grave are her injuries?' Did I really want to know? It would have been so much better if she didn't have any.

'Well, she has a broken arm, three broken ribs, her left lung was punctured because of the impact and she also got a deep gash on the back of her head, all of that apart from the bruises and cuts. We have taken care of the most life–threatening ones – the lung and the head injury. They are under control now. We have also immobilised her fractured bones, and they are healing as we speak. However, she has lost a lot of blood, which has led to the coma, so we had to perform an emergency blood transfusion, as you can smell.'

'Oh, God,' I muttered. The most concerning one was the head injury. That could lead to so many problems! 'Carlisle, do you think she could lose her memory?' I really hoped the answer would be 'no'. I couldn't consider the idea that she might not...know me...or remember _us_, our love, and our feelings.

'To be honest, son, I think there is a small chance that she does. She took quite a tumble ride with the truck, and she's probably hit her head a few times. However, she did have a very efficient airbag that cushioned the impact, so I couldn't tell you precisely. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.' Thank God I installed that as soon as we returned from Italy.

'This was my entire fault. I could've stopped it. I shouldn't have behaved so stupidly. I–'

'Edward, accidents happen every day. Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault.'

'I really hope you're right.' If I hadn't acted like a jealous cretin, I could have driven her. I should have taken her to the boundary line, where Jacob would have picked her up. That way, if I was driving, I would've been able to swerve fast enough to avoid a collision.

'Of course I am. Now, I'll give you two some privacy.' He kissed my forehead, and made a swift exit out the door.

Once we were alone again, I walked slowly over to Bella's bed, and sat on the side, next to her sleeping body. She looked so pale and still; she looked _dead_. I took her left hand in both of mine, and kissed each of her knuckles tenderly, before leaning my forehead against it.

'Oh, my baby, what has happened to you? My sweet, sweet Bella. Oh, baby, I love you so, so much! Please, darling, please just open your eyes and tell me you love me, that you forgive me; that...you remember me. Please, let me just hear you once, and then you can sleep, you can rest, just put me out of misery first. Please, sweetheart,' I whispered. Was there any chance that she could hear me?

'Edward,' she moaned, her voice weak.

I gasped slightly. 'Oh, thank God!' I whispered to myself. I stood up, still holding her breakable hand in one of mine, the other cupped around her cheek. 'Hi, baby, hi.'

She fluttered her eyelids a few times, her beautiful chocolate eyes I fell in love with revealed from underneath her purple eyelids. 'Edward, you're here.'

'Of course I am! Where else would I be? Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry for all that you're going through! It's my entire fault. I should've been there for you, I should've understood that I can't make you choose between me and your best friend and– '

'Edward, please, don't blame yourself. Accidents happen. I should be the one who's sorry.'

'Bella, you have nothing in this world to be sorry for. Nothing.'

'Yeah, I do. Before I left to go and see Jacob, I...' She took a deep breath, her suffering lungs needing alimentation with oxygen. 'I said some things that I didn't mean. I was being an ungrateful idiot and my words have been unfair. You are the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ever have, and I hope you know how much I love you.' Of course I did. I felt the same for her. 'I really hope I haven't hurt you too much, but if I have, I am sorry. I hope you'll still want me in your life, not only as a vampire...but also as...your wife.'

Oh, my God! Was that her accepting my proposal?

'Bella, I wouldn't have it any other way,' I said, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

She smiled weakly. 'Good. Now can you please kiss me? I can't make the first move.'

We giggled as I brought my lips closer to hers and connected them. I put both of my hands on her face, while she put her good hand in my hair, pulling me closer to her. I let the kiss last one more second, before I broke away. She must have been in so much pain by moving. I didn't move though; I pressed my lips to her broken forehead, whispering 'I love you' against it.

I tried to straighten up, but Bella grasped my shirt, meekly pulling me back down.

'Can you please lie here with me?'

'Of course, my love.'

I slid in next to her, wrapping both of my arms around her. Her warmth was soothing the pain I had felt, and I could sense all the anxiousness from before seeping out of me. She wrapped her good arm around me too, and rested her head on my chest, after kissing my stomach through the shirt. As soon as she was comfortable, I started humming her lullaby, helping her sleep. She would need heaps of it to recover. As soon as her breathing and heartbeat slowed down and she fell asleep in my arms, I was overwhelmed by a feeling of relief. I realised that the worst was behind us now, and that we were going to be just fine.


End file.
